gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jennifer Aspen
|GebOrt = Richmond, Virgina |twitter = JenniferCAspen |imdb = 0004719}} Jennifer Aspen (*09. Oktober 1973 in Richmond, Virgina) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und ausführende Produzentin. Sie ist bekannt für Rolle der Ehefrau und Mutter in der Fernsehserie "Rodney". In Glee stellt sie Kendra Giardi dar. Leben Jennifer Aspen wurde in Richmond, Virginia geboren und lebt in Los Angeles. An der UCLA "School of Theater, Film and Television" erhielt sie den Bachlor of Theater. Ihr erster Bühnenauftritt war in "The Lion in Winter". 2006 heiratete Aspen David O´Donnell mit dem sie Charlotte Sofia O'Donnell, geboren am 10. Juni 2012, adoptierte. Sie ist Mitglied von "Scientology". Karriere Aspen spielte eineinhalb Jahre, bis 2000, eine wiederkehrende Rolle in "Party of Five", in "Rodney" für eineinhalb Jahre bis 2006 und in "Come to Papa" in 2004. Des Weiteren hatte 1997 sie eine wiederkehrende Rolle in "Claude's Crib", 2009 in "Glee" und 2012 eine Hauptrolle in "GCB". Im April 2015 verkündete Aspen, dass sie eine Gastrolle in "Devious Maids" hat. Im August 2015 gab sie bekannt, dass sie ihr Debüt als ausführende Produzentin mit Hallmark Channels "Love Finds Its Way" geben wird. Filmografie Filme *1996: The Secret She Carried *1996: Die Brady Family 2 *1996: Manchmal kommen sie wieder 2 *1997: Changing Habits *1997: The Others *1998: Screwed: A Hollywood Bedtime Story *1998: Venus on the Hard Drive *2000: Some Common Things That Happen to Corpses *2001: Vanilla Sky *2001: See Jane Run *2004: The Ranch *2004: L.A. Twister *2005: Guy in Row Five *2006: Welcome to the Jungle Gym *2007: Mr. Woodcock *2007: The Frolic *2008: Struck *2008: Family Man *2010: Unanswered Prayers *2010: Melon *2012: Monster gegen Mädchen *2013: Untitled Tad Quill Project *2013: The Wrong Woman *2014: Damaged Goods *2015: His Secret Family *2015: Nowhere Girl *2016: Holiday Breakup Serien *1995: Eine starke Familie (1 Folge) *1995: Eine schrecklich nette Familie (1 Folge) *1995: Beverly Hills, 90210 (1 Folge) *1995: Hope & Gloria (1 Folge) *1995: New York Daze (1 Folge) *1995-1996: Weird Science (2 Folgen) *1996: Chicago Hope (1 Folge) *1996: Living Single (1 Folge) *1996: Brotherly Love (1Folge) *1996: In the House (1 Folge) *1997: Alright Already (1 Folge) *1997: Claude's Crib (9 Folgen) *1997: NYPD Blue (1 Folge) *1998–2000: Party of Five (36 Folgen) *1998: House Rules (1 Folge) *1998: The Pretender (1 Folge) *2000: FreakyLinks (1 Folge) *2001: Bob Patterson (5 Folgen) *2002: The King of Queens (1 Folge) *2002:The Court (2 Folgen) *2002: Will & Grace (2 Folgen) *2002: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (2 Folgen) *2003: Line of Fire (1 Folge) *2003: Karen Sisco (1 Folge) *2003: The Lyon's Den (2 Folgen) *2003: The Agency (1 Folge) *2003: Friends (1 Folge) *2004: Come to Papa (4 Folgen) *2004–2008: Rodney (44 Folgen) *2006: Grey's Anatomy (1 Folge) *2007: The Closer (2 Folgen) *2007: Boston Legal (1 Folge) *2007: Shark (1 Folge) *2008: Eli Stone (1 Folge) *2008: Criminal Minds (1 Folge) *2009: Glee *2010: Supernatural (1 Folge) *2011: Private Practice (1 Folge) *2011: $#*! My Dad Says (1 Folge) *2011: Handsome Sportz Klub (1 Folge) *2011: Paul the Male Matchmaker (1 Folge) *2012: GCB (10 Folgen) *2012: Harry’s Law (1 Folge) *2013: Franklin & Bash (1 Folge) *2013: Two and a Half Men (1 Folge) *2015: Devious Maids (1 Folge) *2015: Scream Queens (1 Folge) *2016: The Night Shift (2 Folgen) Trivia *Sie spielte zusammen mit Glee-Co-Star Kristin Chenoweth in "GCB" mit. *Sie ist die vierte Glee-Schauspielerin, die in "Devious Maids" auftrat. Die anderen drei sind June Squibb, Valerie Mahaffey und Naya Rivera. *Sie ist nach Lea Michele die zweite Glee-Schauspielerin, die bei "Scream Queens" mitspielt. Der dritte ist John Stamos und der vierte James Earl III, wobei Aspen, im Gegensatz zu den anderen dreien, nur eine Gastrolle inne hatte. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1